Alexander Stratos (EWTRTW 5)
The Summary Alexander Stratos is one of the people summoned for the fifth timeline of Everybody Wants to Rule the World. Previously a normal businessman in a world without magic or superpowers, he was taken to a new world and given superpowers for yet unknown reason. Before coming to this new world he was a businessman who had made his own company from scratch and built it up to be one of the leading businesses in the world, making him one of the richest most famous man in the world. Despite this he had a squeaky clean image of someone who frequently gave money and went all across the world, to places such as the rain forest and the Arctic, to help others and raise awareness of global issues, and no matter how hard they tried the press could never find much dirt on him. Though all this hide a dark side of him, that he made sure stayed hidden at all cost. Personality Alexander is a person that is more often pragmatic, looking to the future with most of the actions he takes. Cause he always looks to the future for his actions the narrow mindedness of some people who seek only present gains while ignoring the problems in the future annoys him greatly, and he tries hard to fix any problems their short-sightedness could bring about. He is one who devotes themselves to helping other and the world as much as he can donating to charities and going on dangerous expeditions to promote noble causes, earning him a worldwide reputation as someone who care for the future. Alexander is also know to be a adventurer and a admirer of art, going on trips around the world to places like the arctic and the amazon, and collecting rare pieces of art, with his collection being as world famous as he is. Though all this hides dark side as someone who cold and calculating, easily able to understand other people and the secrets by observing them, and will do anything necessary to achieve his goals, holding grudges at those who greed harms other, and has no qualms at ending another life if he thinks it benefits the world. Personal Statistics Alignment: '''Neutral Good '''Name: Alexander Samual Stratos Origin: Everybody Wants to Rule the World (Fifth Timeline) Gender: Male Age: 25 Classification: Human gifted with superpowers, Reincarnated Angel, Sacred Gear Wielder, Saber-class Servant, Heroic Spirit Status: Alive Combat Statistics Tier: 9-B | High 8-C Powers and Abilities: ' |-|First Set= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman, Vehicular Mastery (Can "ride" any vehicle or mount with supernatural skill), Aura, Flight, Longevity, Teleportation, Weapon Creation, Forcefield Creation, Air Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Thunder Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Non-Physical Interaction (Can damage intangible and non-corporeal entities such as ghosts and spirits), Empathic Manipulation (His bubbles remind targets about their most treasured memories and stimulates their most intense memories to remind them about the things they cherish the most, causing them to lose their will to fight), Soul Manipulation (All Servants can consume souls to replenish their magical energy), Social Influencing and Mind Manipulation with Incitement and Charisma (Incitement allows Alexander to perform a powerful mental attack by knowing the exact right words to say. Otherwise, the two skills are used to control the masses and lead an army respectively), Intangibility and Invisibility in Spirit Form, Regeneration (Mid-Low; all Servants have low-level regenerative abilities that allow them to easily heal cuts and wounds for as long as they have a proper mana supply), Precognition, Statistics Reduction (Can continuously halve the power of his opponents, add it to his own, and halve the power of attacks until they significantly weaken or disperse entirely) Resistance to Power Mimicry, Modern Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age), Magic (Including abilities such as Petrification, Spatial Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation), Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Biological Manipulation (Servants can resist Chaos Tides), Transmutation and Data Manipulation (Servants can stay in digitized area) and Poison Manipulation (Servants are unaffected by poisons from the likes of Jack's and Serenity's) |-|Second Set= All Previous Abilities, Extrasensory Perception, Statistics Amplification, Information Analysis, and Genius Intelligence with Great Sage, Spatial Manipulation with Flash Air, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Can gain new skills, modify his body and boost his parameters with Imperial Privilege, Resurrection (Can resurrect himself up to three times with Thrice-Setting Sun), Pocket Reality Manipulation with Aestus Domus Aurea (Can create the Golden Theater, applying it to the World as an inescapable theater that boosts all his stats and lowers his opponent as well as ignore their defenses), Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg) All Previous Resistances, Unconventional Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses, furthermore Unique Skills and above require a strong soul to possess them), Resistance to Law Manipulation (As a powerful A rank Disaster monster, like Apito, he should be able to resist the effect of Holy Barrier which affects the laws of the world), Memory Manipulation (Individuals surpassing A rank have high resistances, and their memories are protected by their soul), Paralysis Inducement, Corrosion Inducement, Pain Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Superior to Holy Knights who resisted Diablo's Temptation and Demon Lord's Ambition), Attack Reflection, Perception Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Ice Manipulation and Fire Manipulation (Has natural effects resistance which makes him resistant to fire and ice) 'Attack Potency: Wall Level+ (Able to harm other PCs, who have the same durability as himself) | Large Building Level Speed: Superhuman travel speed, Subsonic combat and reaction speed | baseline Subsonic travel speed and baseline Supersonic combat and reaction speed. Lifting Strength: Class 5 | Class 25 Striking Strength: Wall Level+ | Large Building Level Durability: Wall Level+ | Large Building Level Stamina: Extremely High Range: Extended melee range, Hundreds of Meters with Aestus Domus Aurea, Several thousands of kilometers with Zenith Tempest Standard Equipment: 'Zenith Tempest, Crocea Mors, Water Vortex Spear, Aestus Estus 'Intelligence: Extremely High (Has the combined skill of Multiple skilled fighters) Weaknesses: Servants cannot fight in Spirit Form. Notable Attacks/Techniques |-|First Set= 'Sacred Gears' Zenith Tempest: Dulio's Sacred Gear. It allows him to manipulate and control the weather, and take control of the elements that exist in nature, such as fire, water, wind, ice, earth and lightning. He can also create weather based phenomena and manipulate them in places where the sky isn't visible and weather conditions aren't available, creating rain and thunder clouds and flashing down genuine thunder and lightning on his foes. He can manipulate the wind to prevent his foes from reaching his position, create a vast amount of ice spears and icicles from underneath his opponents, hurl fireballs at them, create rain to slow down their movements, and generate immense tornadoes to carry out large scale attacks, among others. He is also capable of changing a country's weather and climate as he wishes. *'Speranza Bolla di Sapone:' Alexander creates bubbles that glow with the colours of the rainbow. The bubbles are able to remind those that make contact with them about their most precious memories and people, making them lose their will to fight. It stimulates the most intense memories of the targets, causing them to remember the things they cherish the most. *'Flagello di Colori del Accobaleno, Speranca di Briscola:' Zenith Tempest's Balance Breaker. It produces hundreds of bubbles that perform the opposite function of Speranza Bolla di Sapone, inflicting a variety of divine punishment on his foes. The bubbles trap the opponent, and a variety of natural phenomenon is inflicted upon them, in the form of intensely swirling flames, freezing cold air, violent hurricanes and lightning. Divide: It allows him to halve the power of anyone he makes contact with every ten seconds, gaining the deducted power for himself. 'Noble Phantasms' Crocea Mors: Yellow Death: The golden sword of Gaius Julius Caesar. 'Class Skills' Magic Resistance: A skill that grants protection against magical effects. Different from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Alexander's C-Rank Magic Resistance nullifies all spells below two verses but will falter completely in the face of High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals. Riding: The class skill of Riders and Sabers, the ability to ride mounts. Alexander's B rank means he can handle most vehicles with above-average skill. However, he cannot ride the likes of Phantasm Races such as Monstrous Beasts. 'Personal Skills' Charisma: A skill that embodies one's natural ability to lead an army or other large groups of people. It is said that a B-Rank in this skill allows one to lead a country, making one's words far more convincing and endearing them to the masses. Alexander has Caesar's C-Rank in this skill, making it far easier for him to convince others of his arguments and raise the morale of his allies, but due to Caesar's untimely death, he cannot command groups on the level of a country. When combined with his Incitement skill, he can use his Charisma to make a mental attack on his opponents. Divinity: The measure of one's Divine Spirit aptitude, reflected in high ranks by the user becoming part Divine Spirit. At A-rank, it is even an indicator as one who has reached the Throne of Gods. Additionally, it possesses another effect that allows one to reduce "Anti-Purge defense" in proportion to the rank of their Divinity, allowing them to break through defensive abilities such as Protection of the Faith and Saver's Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig. Due to Caesar being worshiped as a god after his death and having supposedly descended from the son of Venus, Aeneas, Alexander has a D-Rank in this ability despite Caesar's lack of immediate divine parentage. Incitement: A skill that allows one to know exactly the right words to lead the citizens and masses. It serves as a mental attack when employed against a specific individual, shattering their ideals and viewpoints with Caesar's legendary oratory, allowing Alexander to have an EX Rank in this skill. Military Tactics: A skill that embodies one's aptitude for taking command of troops in large-scale combat situations rather than one-one fights, providing bonuses when using an Anti-Army Noble Phantasm or when being on the receiving end of one. Eye of the Mind (False): Alexander has the natural ability to avoid danger based on an innate sixth sense refined through combat experience, so much so that it borders on precognition. Alexander's rank is A, meaning that it is so refined that the effects of visual obstructions are reduced; for example, Sasaki Kojirou was able to easily gauge the exact length of Excalibur despite its invisibility, and was said to have the best eyesight in the Fifth Holy Grail War. With his equal rank in this skill, Alexander's capabilities are likely to be comparable. |-|Second Key= All Previous Attacks/Techniques 'Magecraft' Flash Air: A form of displacement magecraft that substitutes something for another. It has been shown to displace doors and windows in reverse, as well as create portals for attacks to pass through the user harmlessly out to another, as well as displacing space to have attacks shot or thrown at them go out in another direction or have the attacks be sent back to the enemy by displacing a portion of the space around them. 'Noble Phantasms' Aestus Domus Aurea: Golden Theater of the Flamboyant: Nero Claudius Caesar's Noble Phantasm, representing the explosion of her artistic talent and passions in life in the form of the theater she designed and constructed herself. It is manifested through Alexander's magical energy in a manner similar to a Reality Marble, but he builds it on top of the World as opposed to overwriting it, allowing him to maintain it for longer. It is not the embodiment of his inner world either, but a High-Thaumaturgy. Within the Golden Theater, everything is made advantageous for Alexander, boosting his parameters by one rank (effectively multiplying them by a factor of ten), gradually weakening his opponents, and allowing him to completely ignore their defenses. In addition, due to a legend in which Nero blocked all the doorways when her audience attempted to leave her in her first performance, leaving Aestus Domus Aurea is virtually impossible without Alexander's permission or its destruction. While within Aestus Domus Aura, Alexander gains access to several unique skills that can only be used in its confines. *'Fax Caelestis: Closing Rose That Fames Stars: '''Nero's most powerful attack, recognized as a B+ rank Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm under the FATE summoning system. Alexander first swings his sword in a circular motion, shrouding it in flames, before thrusting it through his opponent, posing dramatically as his foe is engulfed in a massive burst of flame. Alternatively, he'll leap into the air before coming down on his opponent with a downward slash before bisecting them again with a horizontal slash, once again posing as flower petals burst from his foe's wounds. *'Laus Saint Claudius: Imperium of the Maiden's Flowery Words:' Another powerful sword skill used by Nero, recognized as a B-rank Anti-Team Noble Phantasm under the FATE summoning system. Alexander dashes forwards, leaving flower petals in his wake as he cuts his opponents down with a single strike. Alternatively, he leaps at his opponent and slashes down at them, before following up with another swing of his sword. Another variation of this attack is, after stabbing his sword into the ground, he blasts his opponent with flames that engulf his arm, before slashing them all with Aestus Estus. 'Personal Skills' '''Imperial Privilege:' An ability that allows Alexander to gain skills that would normally be impossible for him to possess for a short amount of time. At EX-rank, he can even modify his body to gain traits such as Divinity. However, he cannot acquire skills without basis. Due to Migraine, most of the skills he gains are temporary, as he eventually forgets them. Migraine: Due to Nero's hysterical nature and repeated poisoning by her mother throughout her life, Alexander suffers from chronic headaches, preventing him from showing the full extent of his artistic skill. It does have beneficial effects, however, as it makes attempts of mental interference less successful. Thrice-Setting Sun: A skill that Alexander can use to resurrect himself up to three times per activation if he falls in battle, though it must be activated beforehand to take effect. It is born from Nero's final anecdote when a Roman soldier found her three days after her suicide and covered her remains. In that moment, she opened her eyes and thanked the soldier before slipping away once more for good. 'Unique Skills' Tuner: *'Fate Change:' A mysterious skill that activates when an attack doesn't land changing the worst outcome into a fortunate one. Great Sage: *'Hasten Thought:' Boosts perception speed by ten times. *'Analyze and Assess:' Analyzes and assesses the target. *'Parallel Operation:' Operates on any matter the user wishes to analyze, separating it from the regular thought process. Any process under Parallel Operation is affected by Hasten Thought and accelerated by ten times. *'Cast Cancel:' Annuls the casting period required when using Magic, etc. *'All of Creation:' Provides full coverage of all non-concealed phenomenons. *'Auto-Battle Mode:' Great Sage possesses Alexander's body. Great Sage's modus operandi is to always pursue the method with the highest probability of success, which reflects in the way she uses Alexander's body to follow his instructions. Under Great Sage's control, Alexander's body is capable of using all fully analyzed Skills, Arts, Magic, Attack Moves and any other techniques to their maximum potential even if Rimuru himself can't use them proficiently yet. 'Other Skills' *'Sage EX' *'Magic Perception:' The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. *'Multiple Barriers:' An ability which surrounds the user with multiple barriers. Defensive barriers prevent the entry of magic power. Except for overwhelming the barrier with magical power, it is nearly impossible to break a barrier. Even the most basic barrier has more than two layers. *'Heat Detection:' The ability to see nearby heat sources and also nullify camouflage skills. *'Spacial Travel:' The ability to manipulate space to shift to a recognized coordinate. 'Resistances' *'Pain Nullification' *'Status Change Nullification' *'Physical and Spiritual Attack Resistance' *'Holy Magic Attack Resistance' *'Natural Effect Resistance' Key: First Set of Powers | Second Set of Powers Note: Alexander has hard caps on how much he can reduce others statistics and boost his own *First key can only reduce and boost up to 2x *Second key can only reduce and boost up to 4x, except Divide which can do it up to 8x Explanations Alexander's powers, like those of every other Player Character in Everybody Wants to Rule the World, come from having been gifted with abilities of canon characters. The powers of the first key are Divide, Eye of the Mind (False), Saber (Caesar) and Dulio Gesualdo, the second keys powers are Flash Air, Great Sage, Gabil (Web Novel) Second Key and Saber (Nero) First Key Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Male Characters Category:Swordsman Category:Light Users Category:Weather Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Air Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Tier 8